Vampire at Twilight
'''Vampire at Twilight '''is the fifth episode of the mini-series Anur Chronicles. Plot Fred: Previously on the Anur Chronicles... Infinis: If I am not mistaken, we are here in Anur Milligan. Corpenicus (in pain): Impossible! Suddenly, an explosion occurs nearby, and a nuclear shockwave is released. Gillman's eyes widen as Lightning Edge dashes in super speed, catching Gillman, and dashing away. Their fists collide, and a shockwave is created, the Omnigizer firing a green wave. When the light fades, there is a pile of rubble, as the time out flash occurs. Pushing the debris aside, stands up a shocking sight, Frank. Frank slams the Novagizer, and a flash blinds the screen. iWire: I finally got the idea! Whenever either of us transforms, they don't have a plan in mind. The result would be disaster. But this time, we both want technology. Selene is hit, injuring her and nearly taking her unconscious. She drops her sword. Selene: Its a sword duel, you cheater! Fred: I go to Anur Ormermow, and you go to Anur G'rnay. Then, we meet on Anur Vladius and head for Anur Phaetos together. Blank turns into Vibrancy, and Fred turns into Chrononaut. Vibrancy surrounds himself with sonic dikss, and flies to Anur G'rnay. Chrononaut opens a portal, and enters it. Fred looks at his arm, and finds a swelling red bite mark. Fred: Oh no. I am turning into a Zombie!!! Willie: I won't let you kill my best friend! Fred: Willie! Fred: That was tiring. Shadow 1: Do not worry, Zs'Skayr, they still have to cross the deadly Anur Vladius. That will stop them. Shadow 1: Your "surprise" on Anur Vladius will take care of them... Opening! Fred is sitting on a log, and in front of him is Blank holding a badge with a hologramic map. Blank: And how are we supposed to read this thing? Fred: Its a super holographic TCTF map of Anur Vladius. Its supposed to be easy to be read. Blank: Well, its not! There's not a single paragraph! Fred, puzzled: ...You're looking for a paragraph? Blank: Its not like you "read" colors. Fred: There's a thing called legend you should use! Blank: Why am I supposed to use a myth to read?! Fred facepalms. Then he snatches the badge, and looks into the map. Fred: According to this map, Anur Vladius is divided into five areas; Morrowwood Forest, The Lyceum, Sekali Desert, The Jungle of Fangor, Bloodrock mountains Blank and Fred take out Hazmat suits and respirators. They put on the respirators, then attach the Hazmat suits. Fred: Now we're suited up against the poisonous and hazardous atmosphere. They hear a rustling sound in the bushes. Blank: That's creepy... Fred: We're in the Anur System. A mysterious humanoid jumps out from the bushes. Fred transforms. Fred grows bulky, as sacks of muscles grow on his body. He gains a nose, which elongates to form an elephant trunk. His body is covered in color. Loxodonta poses. Loxodonta: LOXODONTA! Mysterious Humanoid: Hmmm...You're not of vampire bloodline.... You're a mere mortal! Blank: That's just, wierd. Loxodonta: AND you speak English. Van Helsing: My name is Van Helsing. I am a Zompire. Blank: Zompire? Seriously? Van Helsing: Yes, mother was Ormermowon, and father was a Vladat. I have travelled from the Blood Nebula to dispose of the waste that dwells on this planet. Blank: Waste... Yuk. Loxodonta: I did notice there are blood streams. Van Helsing: Indeed. This blood is one of the remaining vital resources. But what!?! That's not what I mean. You two are not very bright, are you? Blank: It's rather dark over here. Your sun doesn't give out too much light. Loxodonta and Van Helsing facepalm. Van Helsing: Long ago, a great king ruled this land. He was of true a noble blood. It was because of this nobility and honor that the gift of immortality was bestowed upon him. He was Lord Dravir Darkspyre and he was my dear friend. His tale is a tragic one. His own children turned against him! Blank: Like Kronos. He was turned against by his children, including the evil.... Poseidon... Blank growls. Loxodonta: Is there anything we can help you with? Van Helsing: Oh, I don't need your help. It is I who have decided to help you! Blank: with? Van Helsing: This Nuclear Reactor is being guarded by Lord Transyl and his personal Vladat army. Loxodonta: Wait! We? There's life on this planet? Van Helsing: Well, for a long time, there wasn't. After the extinction of the Vladat race, all of these people died off... Until... Blank: Zs'Skayr. Loxodonta: He's nasty. Van Helsing: He used Lord Transyl's DNA to revive the dead Vladats, and the Vladat Subspecimen... The sons of Lord Nephyrisis and Dimirtri. Blank: Who and a what now? Van Helsing: My goal is to is to eliminate the entire Darkspyre bloodline! And I believe that we share a common goal. Fred: Keep talking. Van Helsing: Lord Transyl. Blank: What about him? Van Helsing: After Lord Dravir was chopped to pieces by his children, he assumed leadership among them. Lord Dravir had 4 sons; Lord Transyl, Lord Piotr, Lord Nephysiris, and Lord Dimitri. They, unfortunately, had their father's gift of immortality... The entire race was descended from them. Mainstream Vladats descended from Lord Transyl and Lord Piotr, North and South. And the Vladat Subspecimen from Lord Nephysiris and Lord Dimitri, East and West. Shame though, the main streams were very racists... You can be useful to me by destroying the mad lord, Piotr, who terrorises Morrowood Forest. Blank: Sure thing! Van Helsing: You will need to know about certain traps he has laid in the heart of the jungle. I have triangulated their positions. Of course, you can feel free to proceed alone...the lives of mortal men are so short. Meet me at the entrance of the Lyceum. He snaps his fingers, and turns into a bat. He plows deep into the ground. Loxodonta: Ew. Blank transforms. His suit turns red, as more and more robot-like layers are added. Soon, a flash occurs, and Fistorn poses. Fistron: Fistron! Fistron and Loxodonta charge forward, destroying trees as they go. Loxodonta: There it is... The Morrowwood Forest. They see a dark forest ahead, with a huge cloud covering it. Fistron and Loxodonta run down the hill, and charge through the trees, destroying them as they go. Soon, they stop, with several red glowing eyes in the background. Loxodonta: I hear something in the bushes. Loxodonta listens, and suddenly, corrupturas erupt from everywhere. Loxodonta: Ah! He holds up his trunk, and uses it to hit the incoming corrupturas. Fistron removes his head, and puts it in his backpack. Fistron fires his fist at something, and it explodes. A Vladat falls out cold. Fistron: We're surrounded by Vladats! Voice: Lead by yours truly. Loxodonta and Fistron turn to see a Vladat sitting on a tree branch. Vladat: Остановка. Я буду заботиться о них. (Pronounced: Ostanovka . YA budu zabotit'sya o nikh.) "Halt. I will take care of them." (Russian) The other vladats nod, and he steps forward. Vladat: I am Lord Pitor, ruler of this Vladat tribe. Loxodonta: Say no more! Fistron: We've beaten kings tougher than you! Loxodonta switches to Busholdier. Busholdier: Busholdier! Busholdier summons vines. The vines ensnare Piotr. Fistron: Just that? Vladats: Они убили Создателя! Убейте их! (Oni ubili Sozdatelya! Ubeyte ikh!) " "They killed the Master! Kill them!" (Russian) Suddenly, Piotr breaks out of the vines with an energy sonic shockwave. Piotr: Seriously? Busholdier switches Airstrike. Airstrike sends a slicing air current at Piotr. Piotr dodges it with a graceful leap. Piotr fires corruptras, but Airstrike blows them away. Fistron's fists fly at him, but he blows them off. Airstrike unleashes a straightforward wind attack at Piotr. Piotr was shaken, but he apparently did not take much damage from the hit. Airstrike: Gimme a hand here! Fistron switches Moonwalk. Moonwalk slams Piotr to the ground with gravity and strengths his pull. Airstrike launches a barrage of air blasts at him. Airstrike: You know what? I'm a nice guy so I'm gonna let you live, but one wrong will lead to your permanent end. Airstrike and Moonwalk revert. The Other Vladats growl at them. Suddenly, some are blown off with a green energy wave. Then Van Helsing jumps at Piotr and hits several times with steadfast punches. Fred: Helsing! What are you doing?! We spared his life! Van Helsing takes a big bite out of Piotr's neck. The Vladats growl and throw corrupturas at him. The corrupturas bounce off his skin. Van: I'm part Vladat. He runs at them, biting into one of them. He falls to the ground, limp. Van Helsing fires an energy beam from his mouth and incinerates the Vladats. Fred: You... Blank: Killed them. Van picks up a crystal shard from Piotr's corpse. Van Helsing: Piotr's Bloodstone... Fred: What's that? Van: Nothing important. We don't have much time. Let's go. Blank: Why'd you kill him? Van Helsing: Vampires... There's nothing I hate more than those vile diseased-ridden scourges... Van: They are the only group of immortals that will actually complain about being immortal... Oooo Look at me! I am sooooo bored of living forever! Oooo.. I sparkle in the sunlight. Please feel sorry for me... Fred: You don't make a good point. Van: I heard rumours about ancient vampires that actually had some self respect... Proud beings who considered their immortality a gift for the privileged few.They were powerful lords and mighty warriors! Now there's an enemy I can respect. Not these lost kids. Anyway, I have a feeling something big is starting up on Anur Vladias. The vampires have been particularly active lately. They have control of the majority of this planet. Unfortunately, I'm not the Vampire Hunter I used to be. I am growing old. My bones ache and I am growing weary. Perhaps you could help me fight them? Fred: Well, when you put it that way... Van: Anyways, we don't have much time! We should be going! Blank: We're right behind you. Meanwhile, inside a dark cave, Lord Nephyrisis is plotting his next move with his two offspring. Lord Nephyrisis: It looks as though they managed to slay my dear brother. He was always the weak link in the family. Vladic! Drako! Vladic: Yes, father! Lord Nephyrisis: Van Helsing is advancing to the Sekali Desert, but he will have to go through the Lyceum if he wishes to proceed. Kill him. Drako: As you wish, father. The scene cuts to the team walking out of the forest. Van: The Lyceum is just ahead. Once we cross it, we'll get to the Sekali Desert. They walk into the Lyceum and find numerous ancient Vladat artifacts. Blank: Does anybody get the feeling that we're being watched? Fred looks up and sees two Vladats hanging from the ceiling. Nephyrisis' sons jump to the ground. Blank: These guys don't look like Vladats. Drako: We're different from other Vladats. I guess you could say we're a subspecies. Van Helsing: And what makes you so special? Vladic: That's for you to find out. Vladic charges at Blank attempting to bite him. Fred transforms. Magixio: Thrasius! Magixio makes a large crystalline mana shield around Blank. Van Helsing retracts his claws and scratches Drako repeatedly. Blank transforms. Land Shark: Land Shark! Land Shark immobilizes Drako in an earth shell. Magixio: Kemo Char! Magixio shoots multiple blasts of yellow energy at Vladic. Magixio: Somnus. Vladic falls asleep. Magixio and Land Shark revert. Fred: My Novatrix also functions as a Null Void Projector. Fred rotates the dial and fires a beam at Vladic and Drako. A giant hologram of Nephyrisis appears in front of them. Nephyrisis: You! My sons! I WILL have my vengeance and it will not be done with mercy! The hologram disappears. The scene cuts to 'Van Helsing and the team walking through the desert in a sandstorm. Blank: This desert is freezing. Fred transforms. Sandemon stops the sandstrom in place and causes the sand to fall to the ground. Sandemon: Finally! They spot a a giant temple in the distance. Van Helsing: The Sekali Temple... Nephyrisis: And your end! Van Helsing pulls out Piotr's Bloodstone. Nephyrisis: Ah! Piotr's Bloodstone?... Hahaha! You are on a hopeless quest. My family has ruled this land for countless generations! We have brought wealth and power to the lands and built an empire! If you succeed in your quest, you will doom all Anur Vladias to an umentionnable fate! Your journey will end and your life of eternal servitude will now begin here on this day! Nephyrisis grins. He dashes towards Blank and bites his neck. Blank falls down in pain. Fred: Blank! *transforms* Swallowstone spits chunks of boulders at Nephyrisis. Nephyrisis dodges them with ease. Van Helsing: See to your friend. This is my fight. Van Helsing goes on the attack. Nephyrisis: You imbecile. I'll show you why our subspecies is different! Nephyrisis narorws his eyes, and Van Helsing stops, freezing. Van Helsing: UGH... LET GO OF ME... Nephyrisis: I posses the ancient power to control your bodily fluids, and immobilize you like a pathetic puppet. Van Helsing begins to sweat, and then he violently spins, and lands on his feet. Nephyrisis attempts to narrow his eyes, but Van Helsing charges at him in super speed. Landing directly on top of him, Van Helsing pins him to the ground and attempts to deliver a massive blow to his face. The effort works against him when Nephyrisis quickly moves his head causing Van to break his arm from the impact. Unaffected, he draws back with his other arm to strike him, only for it to happen again, this time breaking his hand. Staring down at him, Van Helsing gets inches from his face and lets out a roar that is heard throughout the desert. Seizing the opportunity, Nephyrisis breaks free from the mount and motions his arms. Van Helsing is sent crashing into a mound of sand. Instantly recovering, Van Helsing gets to his feet and directs an uppercut at his head, barely missing him. Without any wasted movement, he uses the momentum to draw back for a left hook. He throws himself out of the way, while the force sends Van Helsing tumbling in the opposite direction. Van Helsing regains his footing first and is on top of Nephyrisis before he realises it. He is hardly on her feet before Van starts throwing a series of punches. He manages to dodge the flurry and regains his stance while Van lunges at him aiming for a straight cross. Receiving the chance to counter, Nephrysis hardens his fist and punches his jaw with enough force to tear it off. Undeterred, Van skids his teeth along his arm and uses the opening to deliver an uppercut to his stomach, hurling him into the air, then crashing into the Sekali Temple. As he sits there recovering, Van lunges toward him with a flying knee. Barely making it out of the way in time, Van ends up hitting the ground instead. They both stare at each other for a brief second and Nephrysis notices something before his head cuts off at the base of the skull. Nephyrisis's body slumps over helplessly at the temple as Van walks over. Opening his mouth wide by tearing his cheek muscles, he bites Nephyrisis at his heart, tearing open the skin and revealing his Bloodstone. Van takes it and walks back to Fred and the injured Blank. Van Helsing's wounds heal and his arms grow back. Blank coughs and his eyes bulge for a second as his body violently spasms in pain. Blank appears pale and trembles with pain. Blank: Cough... Nephyrisis has been put to rest? I can feel that the power of the other two Vampire Lords has grown greater. I can now hear their voices beckoning me... Van Helsing: We must go to the Fangor Jungle next. The Mad Lord, Dimitri, lives in the heart of the jungle... He is highly unstable and has a reputation for toying with his victims... We will have to be on constant alert! Blank: Please go now! I can feel dark cravings taking hold of my mind... I don't have much longer! Fred: You're exaggerating. Blank shudders in pain Blank: I feel sick. Van Helsing: Then we don't have much time. Fred clones himself. The clone helps Blank stand up and keep up with the team. Van Helsing: Let me think. Van Helsing looks around and and notices something surprising on the Novatrix. Van Helsing: Who gave this to you? Fred: What? Van Helsing: That blue crystal shard on your Novatrix. Fred: Oh, that! I don't really know what it's for. Van Helsing: It's a teleporter crystal. It starts of as a gum-like substance but then solidifies into a crystal shard. Van Helsing detaches it from the Novatrix. Van Helsing: Hold on to me! Fred, his clone, and the weak Blank grab on to Van Helsing. Van Helsing: Teleport, Fangor Jungle! They beam out in bright blue flash of light. The scene cuts to the team in a marshy swamp. Blank: It reeks of swamp gas in here! Blank coughs. Blank screams in pain as fangs grow out of his mouth. Van Helsing: The transformation is already beginning! Blank: The sunlight is burning my eyes! I have a stabbing pain in my neck... It feels like someone has put a dagger through my throat! Fred: Hang on, Blank. Van Helsing: From what I know, Lord Dimitri inhabits the Crypt in the center of the jungle. Fred transforms. Pawthorne: I'll sniff him down. I think I already have his bloody scent. Pawthorne follows his scent. After a while.... Pawthorne is still tracking his smell. Van Helsing: Shouldn't we be getting close by now? Pawthorne continues sniffing then falls down a ledge and lands on a pile of rotten corpses. Van Helsing slides down the ledge. Blank: *weakly* Wait for me! Blank falls down the ledge. Pawthorne: The scent stops here. Pawthorne reverts. Van Helsing: Your nose isn't lying. This is the crypt, where all the fauna of Anur Vladias come to die. Lord Dimitri lands in front of them and inspects Blank. Blank: GAH! OLD MAN! Lord Dimitri: This one has been infected by my brother. The bite marks indicate poorly brushed teeth. Fred: Like you, rottentooth, are the one to say. Van Helsing lets out a whiff followed by a bellow, pounding Dimitri with his foot into the ground multiple times, knocking his jaw out and stunning Fred as he watches in awe. Fred is about to slam the Novatrix dial when Dimitri motions his hand so that Fred's arm is stuck in place. Fred: I can't move my hand! What's up with that?! Dimitri: I have perfected my abilities. I can manipulate blood itself, the essence that empowers us Vladats. Dimitri increases his grasp on Fred's arm causing him to shout his lungs out in pain. Blank is lying on the ground, unable to do anything to prevent the suffering of his friends. The iris of Blank's eyes turn from their regular eye color,to a swirling black colour and then turn bright yellow. The veins in his hands and neck start to become darker and unconceal themselves. Every cell in Blank's body changes and he becomes a Vladat. Bladimir lets out a savage war cry. Bladimir angrily bounds towards Dimitri and slays him by biting fiercely into his neck. Bladimir then lifts the Darkspyre Lord's corpse-turned-weapon before sending his body flying into a boulder. He jumps at Dimitri's body one more time, with his body burning due to pushing himself excessively. Dimitri creates a sonic explosion that blows Bladimir away. Dimitri attempts to escape by climbing out of the Crypt. Bladimir rushes and bites a big chunk of meat out of his leg. Bladimir transforms into a bat and attempts to take another bite out of his neck. Dimitri jumps and eats Bladimir, the mouth bites down, amputating Bladimir's left wing. Then, suddenly, an enormous arm explodes out of Dimitri's mouth, causing him to stumble stupidly, before falling face first. As Dimitri lay on the ground, Bladimir emerges from the Dimitri's back in a shower of gore. But Bladimir isn't finished. Desperate for revenge, he decapitates Dimitri with a single, powerful stomp. Bladimir lets out one final roar before falling to the ground. The unconscious Bladimir times out and reverts into Blank. The Bloodstone phases out of Dimitri's corpse. Van Helsing takes it. Van Helsing: Three down, one to go. Later, Blank, Van Helsing and Fred are walking up a mountain Fred: This was just... different Blank: Very different Van Helsing: The Bloodrock Mountains should be in range soon. Blank: It feels good to be normal again Fred: Here we are! Fred: Here we are! But... Blank: Something's weird Fred: Its been twilight for hours in this area Van Helsing: This area of Bloodrock Mountains is fixated to Twilight. Voice: Hello! I se you came on time! Fred, Blank and Ven Helsing look over the mountain and see Lord Transyl standing on top of pillar. Blank: And you are...? Van Helsing: Lord Transyl! Transyl: You three actually managed to kill my brothers, but I believe you are now at your endgame. Van Helsing: I'm going to slay you just like I did your brothers. Transyl: No, you aren't. Because I have back up. Transyl gestures his hands, and the fog below him clears. Transyl: Meet the new Anur Vladias army! Behind Transyl, a big army of Vladats, and Vladat Subspecies stand. Blank: You think we can take them on? Fred: Blank, maybe with a burst of speed, you could smash right through them. Blank: The only way I'm going to get through is with your help, but time is running out. Van Helsing: Don't worry. We'll do whatever we can to get you up there. Fred: You ready? Let's see that game face. Blank: I guess I don't have a choice. Fred: Go on, we'll draw the Vladats' attention. You shouldn't be in any danger then. Fred transforms into Boulder and immediately took the offensive took down a large number of Vladats. Van Helsing charged at one Vladat and thrusted his hand deep inside his body. The Vladats retaliate by creating a flurry of sonic explosions. The operation began smoothly with Fred and Van Helsing attacking and Blank looking for an opening to charge at Transyl, but everything changed when the Vladats instantly grouped into massive swarms and began targeting Blank. Fred then used Nukesplosion to self-destruct himself while taking the lives of all the Vladats around him and Blank, thus creating a large gap in the mass of the Vladats. Blank rushed up to the gap, but more Vladats blocked his way and attacked while the gap was immediately sealed up. Van Helsing decided to take action and fought back-to-back with Blank, eventually, reopening the gap. Blank dashed towards the highest part of the mountain where Lord Transyl was, but another group of Vladats appeared in front of him. Blank: I didn't think I'd have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Blank transforms into NegaBlank. NegaBlank: Good to be back! NegaBlank blasts the Vladats off the mountain and prepares to strike at Lord Transyl. The scene switches to Fred regaining consciousness and transforming into Mountain Dust. The soldiers began to panic and broke their formation, even though the leader tried to inform his fellows that it was just a "scary looking alien with a long reach", but Mountain Dust killed the panicking defending soldiers with ease. The scene switches back to NegaBlank and Lord Transyl. NegaBlank glows extremely bright and envelops Bloodrock Mountains with a bright flash of light, burning all the Vladats and Lord Transyl to a crisp. Van Helsing and Fred climb up to Nova Hero. Van Helsing picks up Lord Transyl's bloodstone from the ashes of his body. Fred: Blank, that was a little harsh, don't you think? NegaBlank: Blank isn't here! Van Helsing: Destroying the Darksypre Lord's bloodstones simultaneously will end their cycle permanently. NegaBlank: Gimme that! NegaBlank swipes the bloodstones and crushes them in the palm of his hand. He releases an explosion, as the smoke fills the screen. NegaBlank flies off into the distance. Characters *Fred *Blank *Van Helsing Villains *Lord Transyl (deceased) *Lord Piotr (deceased) *Lord Dimitri (deceased) *Lord Nephyrisis (deceased) *Vladats *Vladic and Drako *NegaBlank 2.0 Aliens Used By Fred *Loxodonta *Busholdier *Airstrike *Magixio *Sandemon *Pawthorne *Boulder *Nukesplosion *Mountain Dust By Blank *Fistron *Land Shark *Bladimir (first appearance) *NegaBlank (first appearance) * Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Episodes in 40: The Last Splixson Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Episodes Category:Anur Chronicles Category:Episodes